1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control method, a radio base station, and a radio control station, and more particularly to a communication control method, a radio base station, and a radio control station for a mobile communication system comprising a radio control station for controlling communications between a radio base station and a plurality of mobile stations.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A mobile communication system is a system, which carries out communications using limited resources (frequencies and power), and has an upper limit to communication capacity. Therefore, a variety of factors, such as an increase in the number of users (number of mobile stations) carrying out communications in a mobile communication system, give rise to communications congestion, by which the quality of communications already being carried out deteriorates, or new communications cannot be commenced. A situation like this is generally called congestion.
As a method for avoiding congestion, a method in which a radio control station receives a plurality of parameters impacting the management of a radio channel from a radio base station, and adjusts the utilization of radio resources, is known (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (National Publication of Translated Version) No. 2005-525743).
Further, when a channel is saturated, a method for controlling the transmission rate and channel connection between a mobile station and the radio base station on the basis of a priority allocated to the mobile station is known (See Japanese Patent No. 3333471). In addition, a method for establishing a radio channel to a mobile station inside the radio zone of a mobile destination based on the priority of the mobile station at handover is known (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 01-238328).